


Ожоги

by Bobrobars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobrobars/pseuds/Bobrobars
Summary: Он должен был закончить свою жизнь под зданием, но ему не повезло. Он должен был в итоге оказаться в руках ЩИТа, пройти трибунал и прочие атрибуты "правосудия", но здесь ему повезло. Иногда почти хорошее отношение к сослуживцам (даже если они немного киборги, страдающие амнезией и старательно поддерживались в этом состоянии) играло на руку.Барнс не ушел, а остался, Ваканда в сотрудничестве с Мстителями (не с ЩИТом), поэтому они помогли прочистить мозги Барнса.Альтрон был, Лагос тоже (вместо Брока подорвался кто-то другой), Земо и Гражданки не было, но весь маскарад с Актом еще впереди.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Эпилог

**Author's Note:**

> Я давно ничего не писала, но по этим двоим написано так катастрофически мало, что я не сдержалась. Sorry not sorry. Беты нет, зато есть ворд и отсутствие хотя бы орфографических ошибок. Отношения ребят будут развиваться медленно, обоснуй сдохнет еще в начале (но я старалась), и пишу я пока тоже медленно, но постараюсь быстрее (если это здесь вообще будет кому-то нужно). Буду благодарна за идеи и подсказки, потому что я не разбираюсь ни в американской политике, ни в американской медицине и пишу из принципа - у Марвел же прокатило и у меня прокатит. Все это к тому, что публикую я ради поддержки, иначе заброшу это дело. Помогите XD

Первый приход в сознание мог бы закончиться для Брока панической атакой, так как заторможенный мозг все ещё думал, что он под зданием. Мог бы, если бы по кровеносной системе Брока не плавала одному богу известная гремучая смесь. Поэтому, по мере того как сознание переставало плавать, предметы приобретали очертания (насколько это возможно с одним деформированным глазом), а во всем теле ощущалась гипертрофия мышц, Рамлоу понимал, что если Бог существует, то он его чрезвычайно разгневал, раз уж он лишился даже такой малости как подохнуть под обломками здания. Нет, дорогой, предстать тебе перед лицом закона и порядка и отвечать за все содеянное, возможно даже и не тобой. Грандиозный проект Гидры провалился и не стоило ожидать, что ЩИТу (или тому, что от него осталось) не известно обо всем остальном грязном белье многоголовой твари. Знают обо всех злодеяниях, как пить дать знают. Что означало, что Броку надо бы удирать и залегать на дно, что в его состоянии он сможет сделать либо через несколько месяцев при хорошем раскладе, либо с чьей-то помощью. Или же его ждёт трибунал, допрос, возможно – пытки, ведь ЩИТ на самом деле был немногим лучше Гидры (последние хотя бы не делали из себя хороших парней), а следом – вероятно – пожизненное в каком-нибудь РАФТе. Проще говоря – Надежда только на своих, причём весьма малюсенькая – во-первых, если кто из его ребят выжил в той заварушке, потому что на не «его» ребят надеяться бессмысленно – в организации почти все были на измене и за «себя», а во-вторых, есть все основания полагать, что все пароли и явки слиты, все личности ребят раскрыты и теперь ведётся ожесточенная охота на всех мало-мальски связанных с Гидрой, по своей воле или волею судьбы. Так что с одной стороны, не хотелось бы проходить весь этот ад под названием «правосудие», спасибо большое, одного хеликериера на его жалкое тельце ему хватит на всю оставшуюся бренную жизнь, и ещё спасибо морфию, который сейчас сдерживает адскую боль, а с другой, явка сюда может стоить ребятам свободы, если они еще живы и не попались. Едва функционирующий мозг все пытался сформировать какой-нибудь план побега, но один вид охраны у двери ясно давал понять, что, даже несмотря на его внешнее состояние, уже была известна его личность, и скорее всего отпускать его никто не собирается, если даже в таком состоянии ему приставили двоих. Как будто он справился бы даже с одним, ага. В это же время вокруг него сновали медсестры и врач, проверяя рефлексы и координацию (много они сейчас ответной реакции от него дождутся, если даже его голосовые связки и лёгкие пострадали, то ли от асбеста, то ли от унарного газа, то ли и от того, и от другого). И да, возможно, два охранника охраняют не его, а следят, чтобы кто-то из бравых медицинских работников не оказался из «своих». Брок заслуженно являлся одним из лучших агентов Гидры, что в поле, что в условиях офиса, поэтому, несмотря на сложности своего нынешнего положения, успешно, хоть и немного медленнее, анализировал обстановку и все ещё пытался найти лазейку, которую он смог бы трансформировать в путь отхода. Однако ни один его навык бойца и шпиона не смог предотвратить добавление в капельницу, по-видимому, лошадиной дозы транквилизатора, потому что снесло его быстро и надолго. И когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, рядом с ним были медсестра и врач, который ему что-то говорил, но Брок был слишком занят оцениванием обстановки и да, два охранника, других, снова стояли у двери, а его голова была не так мутна и по телу уже отчетливее ощущались места переломов, ожогов и сломанные ребра - ну как же без этого. О лице думать вообще не хотелось, если оно ощущалось так, словно его кожу натянули как холст на подрамник, причем весьма неумело, то что же посмотрит на него из зеркала, откуда обычно смотрел весьма привлекательный мужчина средних лет, он никогда не строил из себя скромника, да. О, в этот раз его решили напоить, судя по стакану, сунутому ему под нос. После пары глотков, которые закончились выворачивающим душу наизнанку кашлем, он понял, что его адски мучила жажда, наравне с другими далекими от приятных ощущений. Когда кашель затих, и он смог допить воду, врач пустился в пространные разъяснения о том, что его перевели из интенсивной терапии в палату, о количестве и качестве его травм, проведённых операциях и вытекающих последствиях, которые смогли покрыть из его страховки, которая, кстати, была оформлена на ЩИТ, хоть это радовало, и о последующей реабилитации и ее сроках. Не совсем то, что интересовало Брока.  
\- Почему я здесь? – прохрипел он наиболее насущный на данным момент вопрос. Он не был уверен, про какое «здесь» он спросил – про этот госпиталь, про эту планету или про эту жизнь. Судя по всему, доктор тоже не совсем понял суть вопроса, потому что принялся снова объяснять реабилитационный процесс. Для него Брок был просто пациентом – его волновало только его здоровье. Да, два охранника сторожили его двадцать четыре на семь, да, он знал, что его пациент был одним из Гидры, да, он видел, как едва оправившихся пациентов забирали отсюда в наручниках, и да, он знал, что конкретно до этого пациента очень хотят добраться доблестные мстители. Но до тех пор, пока у него была возможность, он прикладывал все усилия, чтобы поставить своих пациентов на ноги. Тем более, что конкретно у этого пациента похоже появился свой ангел-хранитель, потому что месяца два назад требования о том, чтобы привести Рамлоу в чувство и передать правосудию прекратились, и теперь все ограничивалось только ежедневным запросом от самого Капитана Америки о состоянии пациента, да визитами упомянутого Капитана лично и его найденного лучшего друга. Остальные герои пока не показывались - видимо, ждали, пока Брок очнется.  
\- Через пару дней вам будут разрешены визиты, а пока пейте побольше воды, спите – вы по-прежнему на обезболивающем, но больше нет необходимости вводить вас в кому, вы хорошо восстанавливаетесь, и набирайтесь сил – впереди физиотерапия. – сделав ещё пару пометок в карте пациента, доктор продолжил свой обход.  
От полученной информации у Брока разболелась голова – что вряд ли возможно, ведь он, согласно словам доктора, на обезболивающих. Но в любом случае она гудела. И не только от информации. Но и от вопросов без ответов и от общего мутного состояния, все-таки выход из длительного наркоза никого не оставил ещё равнодушным. Потянувшись к стакану, он поморщился от неприятного тянущего ощущения, с которым, судя по всему, ему нужно смириться на остаток своих дней. Вряд ли ЩИТ будет заинтересован в организации для него пластики на все тело, что вновь поднимает вопрос, а где собственно бравая организация прохлаждается, пока он тут зализывает раны? Хоть сейчас это и вопрос без ответа, но рано или поздно и это станет известно. Скорее рано, чем поздно. И если судить по тому, что ему дают восстановиться в той или иной степени – значит он им зачем-то нужен и это уже что-то, какой-то шанс того, что он сможет выбраться из этой заварушки.  
В следующий раз он проснулся от ощущения пристального взгляда, которым можно было в нем прожечь дырку, если бы он не был уже средней прожарки. Только многолетний опыт агента спас его от того, чтобы позорно вздрогнуть и спокойно взглянуть в глаза человеку, который мог прекратить его жалкое существование одним взмахом руки.   
\- Зимний.


	2. Глава 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ого, у нас тут завязочка. Пока я писала у меня было много слов для заметок, но под конец ничего не осталось. Беты по прежнему нет, есть верный ворд и мой свой критик, так что какие-то части мне самой не нравятся и я переписываю. Первую часть я бы тоже переписала, но как-нибудь потом. В общем и частном, идеи приветствуются. Мне правда очень интересны мысли других людей по моему ОТП.

\- Зимний.  
\- Рамлоу… - прозвучало как-то тихо и неуверенно, совсем вразрез с образом хладнокровного оружия, привыкшее на вопросы отвечать четко и ясно. И вот с этим было ну совсем непонятно что делать. Но в этот раз, видимо, от него ничего и не ждали, потому что Барнс сам продолжил разговор. – Я ведь не Зимний больше, нет. Джеймс Барнс я. Погиб в сорок четвертом, попал в плен Гидры, подвергся экспериментам, ну, это все ты, наверное, и так знаешь. Много знал обо мне? – в вопросе звучит эхо обиды, за которое Брок ну совсем не чувствовал вины.  
\- Ну уж больше, чем ты знал. – едко прохрипел он, потому что сволочь и все это знают. И Барнс тоже должен знать, если вспомнил все. Зачем только пришёл? Рамлоу дотянулся-таки до стакана воды, потому что вроде как никто его пока убивать не собирался, а вот диалог вести наоборот, похоже очень даже. Хотя и не ясно было, о чем им говорить. О Гидре? Разве не хотел бы Барнс забыть свой кошмар длинною в жизнь? Сделав пару глотков, Брок слегка облегченно выдохнул. – То, что я здесь – твоих рук дело? – как-то даже зло выплюнул он.  
\- Ты ранен, и ты в больнице, - просто ответил Барнс, как будто это самая логичная вещь на свете.  
\- Я должен быть в тюрьме, в лапах ЩИТа, в РАФТЕ, где угодно, но не на комфортной койке в палате, ожидая пока меня поставят на ноги! – выпалил он обвинительно. Он не любил быть должным и никогда не был. Он не хотел быть ничего должен никому и тем более этому человеку, ведь это не Зимний даже перед ним, это теперь уже лепший кореш Роджерса. Он почувствовал, как внутри закипает. Как подавленные эмоции во время работы с Роджерсом полезли наружу. Как же его бесила эта вечно правильная рожа… Правильная и праведная. В лифте шансы были не равны, но он все равно с удовольствием бы повторил эту драку. Снова и снова, даже если удастся поставить всего царапину на это идеальное лицо Америки.  
На секунду в глазах Барнса мелькнуло сомнение, а потом он отвел взгляд, потому что так было легче. Командир всегда взглядом словно душу вынимал.  
\- Возможно, - раздался тихий ответ. – Но я попросил оставить тебя мне, - «попросил» и «оставить» не совсем те слова, которые звучали тогда, но Броку не обязательно знать всех подробностей. Просто на всякий случай, если вдруг в Ваканде не совсем все выскребли.  
\- Что, с остальными уже разобрался, в расход пошли люди второго ранга? Скольких Кэп уже принес тебе на блюдечке, чтобы ты утолил свою жажду мести и чувство справедливости? Ведь это и есть она, да? Пресловутая Кэпская справедливость? - слова не просто сочились ядом, они как будто были сделаны из него. Теперь это все приобретало хоть какой-то смысл. Его просто хотели подлатать, чтобы Барнсу было интереснее. Убивать лежачего, в чем собственно удовольствие? Другое дело, когда можно загнать в угол и изрядно поиграть. Однако, вместо того чтобы разразиться праведным гневом (все, что касалось Роджерса всегда было праведным), на Брока сначала непонимающе уставились, а потом, когда суть немного просочилась, ещё и нахмурились.  
\- Ты… Все не так. Я не хочу больше убивать. Я семьдесят лет… - Барнс судорожно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы совладать с эмоциями. Об этом все ещё было больно думать. И ещё немного больно от того, что тот, кто почти человечески к нему относился сейчас воспринимал его как врага. – С тобой связаны хорошие воспоминания. Ты один из немногих, кто заботился обо мне, пока я был Зимним, и единственный, кто выжил. Теперь я позабочусь о тебе.  
Брок пару секунд сидел, думая, что ослышался, а потом… Заржал. Чисто и по-хамски. Хоть от этого его обгорелое горло восстало против него сразу же, он откинул голову на подушки и просто искренне ржал, потому что ситуация становилась абсурднее с каждой минутой.  
\- Не дури. – отдышавшись, Брок глотнул ещё воды. Хоть водный баланс соблюдет, что ли… - Ты же кореш капитана всея Америки, он вон какой хороший, бери целиком, заботься, на кой хер я тебе сдался? – это было бы даже мило, если бы это был Зимний. Но он не Зимний и Броку приходилось себе снова напоминать об этом.  
\- Мне нужен ты! – Брок инстинктивно вжался в подушку, когда Барнс за одно резкое движение оказался рядом с койкой. Если Зимний был предсказуем и управляем, то этот человек – нет. И это было не проблемой, это было нечто хуже. Человек с инстинктами убийцы, металлической рукой и непредсказуемым поведением – это, мать твою, апокалипсис на ножках. Одно неверное движение, слово - и все, привет свет в конце тоннеля. Что, в принципе, было неплохим вариантом, учитывая все обстоятельства. Только вот Рамлоу всегда был подонком, любящим жить. Так что, возможно, гнев господний тут не причем - скорее его своя природа. И своеобразная удача. Кто ж знал, что шоколадки, подсунутые чисто из последних крох сострадания, аукнутся... Вот этим вот, чего бы это не значило. Потому что не было разумных причин, зачем бы он нужен был сейчас Барнсу, который, скорее всего, и сам это понимал, иначе не возвышался бы сейчас памятником всему человеческому упрямству, у которого не было ни логики, ни объяснения. Прикрыв глаза (он даже не заметил, как его вымотал этот короткий разговор), он прикинул свои варианты. Его ребята по-прежнему были либо мертвы, либо скрывались. По всему выходило, что Барнс был его единственным и, собственно, безвыходным вариантом, потому что под всем этим гражданским видом и именем Джеймс Барнс по-прежнему существовал Зимний, от которого еще никому в одиночку не удалось уйти. Учитывая, что сейчас он в принципе неровня даже ребенку.  
\- Что ж, пацан. – вздохнув, прохрипел Брок. – Как видишь, я в ближайшее время при всем желании никуда уползти не смогу, так что у тебя будет время еще подумать.  
Кажется, Барнса устроил этот ответ, потому что он перестал нависать угрозой смерти и чуть отодвинулся, хотя и продолжал хмуриться словно Брок был математическим уравнением, которое он не мог решить. Что могло быть правдой, никогда не знаешь, что может твориться в этом киборгском мозгу. По крайней мере теперь он мог спокойно допить воду, но стоило ему отставить стакан на тумбочку, как Барнс его тут же наполнил снова. Отлично. Теперь у него есть самопровозглашенная нянька с навыками идеального убийцы. У него даже раздражаться сил уже не было. Если честно, у него вообще сил уже не было, слишком много ушло на разговор и все эти эмоции, поэтому он просто отдался во власть анальгетика.  
Когда он очнулся, Барнс все еще был там, как и охрана. Видимо, Роджерс своему другу в этом вопросе тоже не доверял. И правильно делал. Брок сам многое отдал бы, чтобы узнать, что Барнс от него на самом деле ждал. Приказа? Цели? Его тут же скрутят, он не был идиотом, чтобы даже попытаться сманипулировать Барнсом, да и не хотел он. Вот честно откровенно, один из немногих моментов, с которыми он был в противоречии с Гидрой – это Зимний солдат и то, как с ним обращались. Как Пирс с ним обращался. Как будто было мало того, что они стерли человека внутри, превратили в оружие, в натасканного бойцовского пса, но нет, Пирсу надо было, чтобы он не только каждый раз доверчиво подставлял брюхо, но еще и молил о пощаде, просто потому что это весело. Пирсу было весело, больному извращенцу. Как известно рыба гниет с головы, и эта неприязнь не была в целом к Гидре, он был согласен во многом с политикой Гидры, потому что порядок – это хорошо, это правильно, он много раз видел, как люди сами себя губили, просто потому что не были в состоянии привести себя и свою жизнь в порядок. Разве не прекрасно, когда кто-то решил навести порядок в твоей жизни за тебя? Люди всегда противятся новому, а потом не представляют своей жизни без этого. Поэтому порядок Гидры тоже вскоре был бы оценен людьми. Но Пирс был слишком одержим тщеславием и ощущением безграничной власти и безнаказанности. Как он тешил этих демонов, слушая скулеж о пощаде от того, чье имя ассоциировалось с неизбежной смертью. Тем не менее он, скорее всего, был мертв, если Барнс разгуливал на свободе, а Роджерс был еще жив. Жаль только, что не Брок приложил руку к этой бесславной кончине. Было бы что с удовольствием вспоминать на больничной койке, на которой он оказался отчасти из-за Роджерса, которому всегда надо сунуться туда, куда не просят, но в большей степени из-за этого подонка, его хеликериеров, его раздутого эго и хреновым навыкам конспиративности. И, будучи скорее чертом, чем легким на помине, в дверях появился Роджерс собственной персоной и если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Брок был бы уже мертв.  
\- Рамлоу.  
\- Кэп. – желания приветствовать не было никакого, но правила вежливости в него были забиты Нонной и, если честно он даже иногда подумывал, что забудься один раз – она непременно бы восстала только чтобы прочесть ему лекцию.  
Пауза приветствия после молчания неистово затягивалась, Кэп все так же стоял в дверях, монолитной стеной, то ли от большого желания закрыть мир от Брока, то ли боясь не сдержаться, то ли по еще одной какой-нибудь чисто кэповской праведной причине. Барнс же просочился мимо, то ли наивно доверяя Роджерсу свою вахту, то ли давая им пространство для диалога, то ли просто пользуясь случаем решил сгонять по каким-нибудь своим киборгским делам. В итоге, видимо что-то для себя решив, Роджерс шумно выдохнул, даже плечи слегка поникли, что было не заметно, если бы Брок не был хорош в своей работе. Бывшей, кстати, работе.  
\- У меня много вопросов, но здесь не время и не место. Бак утверждает, что ты не злодей, но не может доказать почему, а мои последние впечатления говорят совсем об обратном. И я все не могу взять в толк, как и зачем ты выкладывался, прикрывая мою спину на миссиях? – Роджерс бросил на него взгляд полный боли от предательства. Брок не чувствовал себя виноватым. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Миссия – есть миссия. Ему вовсе не обязательно было испытывать уважение/любовь/привязанность/братские чувства (нужное подчеркнуть), чтобы защищать того, кого сказано защищать.  
\- Один из лучших навыков хорошего агента – разделять работу и…  
\- Личное, – закончил Роджерс с ним одновременно. – Чего не скажешь о нашей последней драке, - окей, ладно, в лифте Брок сплоховал и дал личному вмешаться в работу, никто не без изъяна. Роджерс был угрозой не только Гидре, но и кое-каким неоднозначным прихотям самого Брока, о природе которых он не хотел думать, но за возможность им потакать расплачивался дорого. Частями своей души, которая черствела все больше.  
\- Как я уже сказал, это не было личным, - вопреки всему упрямо ответил Брок, и, старательно делая вид, что ему глубоко плевать, что там по этому поводу думает Роджерс, потянулся к стакану воды, неизменно стоящему на тумбочке.  
\- Ты знал? О Баки, - о, Брок вот прямо жопой чуял этот вопрос. Поэтому максимально медленно допил свою воду, только чтобы лишний раз раздражить Роджерса, после чего отставил стакан, откинулся на подушку и еще аккуратно и медленно поерзал, хер знает, сколько он пролежал, доктор вроде говорил, в тот момент он не посчитал нужным запомнить, но спина и задница не чувствовались от слова совсем и анальгетики здесь уже были не причем. Приняв не менее неудобное положение, но вдоволь насладившись витающим в воздухе напряжением, он ведь не жилец, он это понимал, поэтому искал любые способы развлечь себя напоследок, Брок вздохнул.  
\- Да, знал, ребятки в приступе изучения новых условий работы, - и под «условиями» он имел в виду Роджерса, то, что Гидра возложила на СТРАЙК, объявляя о том, что они будут двойными агентами, - затащили меня в Смитсоновский музей. «Лучшие друзья с самого детства, Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс, были неразлучны как на школьном дворе, так и на поле боя.» - как мог издевательски-торжественно прохрипел Брок поврежденными связками. – О вас, голубках, не знает разве что глухой и слепой. – Брок улыбнулся своей самой мерзкой и похабной улыбкой, которая на обезображенном лице смотрелась еще более мерзко.  
За один удар сердца Роджерс оказался рядом с его кроватью, а его рука – на шее в бинтах. Брок почувствовал, как обожжённую кожу вновь содрало, но вместо того, чтобы поморщиться лишь еще больше расплылся в ухмылке.  
\- Как ты смеешь… - потрясенно прорычал Роджерс, а праведный гнев так и пылал в его глазах. - Ты знал все это время и молчал! Как может Бак утверждать, что ты из хороших парней, когда у тебя была возможность прекратить его ад, но ты не воспользовался ею! – по мере того, как децибелы возрастали, уши Брока начинали страдать примерно так же, как и шея, хватка на которой очень ощутимо так угрожала сжаться и прекратить весь маскарад имени «жизнь Брока Рамлоу». В палату протиснулась медсестра, начиная бесстрашно угрожать Роджерсу, чтобы он отпустил пациента, либо он сам поселиться соседнюю палату. Брок обязательно бы восхитился отвагой (или глупостью?) медсестры, но был слишком занят, наслаждаясь бурей возмущения, негодования и ненависти, правящей в глазах и сознании Роджерса.  
\- Не верь своему Баки, - «Баки» Брок выплюнул, словно это насекомое, заползшее в рот ночью. Он понимал, что подписывает себе приговор своими же словами. Но принцип «не быть никому ничего должным» был сильнее здравого смысла и логики.  
Решимости Роджерса не хватило, чтобы сдавить горло и прикончить его, наконец. Боялся расстроить своего дружка? Или умел лучше, чем Брок, сдерживаться и не поддаваться импульсу? Роджерс, не отрываясь, гневно смотрел в его глаза, словно бы пытался залезть в самое нутро, узнать все его самые грязные тайны и потаенные уголки. Брок же нахально отвечал ему почти скучающим взглядом, словно демонстрируя, что ничего там нет внутри, пусто, только порядок, созданный Гидрой.  
\- Нет, Стив! – раздалось в ужасе со стороны двери и двое из них растерянно обернулись на звук. В проходе стоял Барнс, собственной персоной, весь подобравшийся и готовый к атаке, насколько Брок мог судить по его позиции в пространстве, а в глазах неверие, боль и решимость одновременно. – Ты обещал мне! Обещал, что дашь мне возможность доказать, что он заслуживает второй шанс!  
\- Мне не нужен второй шанс!  
\- Но он знал о тебе и молчал! – возразили одновременно хрипло Брок и гневно Роджерс.  
\- Тебя не спрашивал нужен он тебе или нет, - взгляд Барнса тяжело лег на Брока поверх бинтов. Если бы рука Роджерса по-прежнему не дозировала доступ воздуха в легкие, Брок бы задохнулся бы от дерзости наглеца. Да кем он себя возомнил, вчерашний Зимний Солдат, не помнящий даже своего имени? - Насколько я могу судить исходя из своих воспоминаний – ты скорее удавишься, чем признаешься в этом. А ты – убери сейчас же руку от него или я за себя не ручаюсь, - негодующий взгляд метнулся в сторону Роджерса, отчего хватка в мгновение ослабла, а потом и вовсе исчезла с шеи, позволив Броку с сипением втянуть в себя побольше воздуха и на секунду отвлечься от происходящей сцены, дабы сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не закашляться. В то же время краем уха он старался улавливать возмущенный шепот, но черт бы побрал его барабанные перепонки, неужели и они оказались повреждены или тут уже будут прокляты суперсолдаты и их обостренный слух, позволяющий им разговаривать так, чтобы простым людям не было понятно? Когда он смог сконцентрироваться на окружающей обстановке, то заметил удаляющуюся спину Роджерса и Барнса, который решил, очевидно, задержаться и взгляд которого придавил Брока к кровати не хуже травм и заставил почувствовать весь вес его грехов разом. Не то, чтобы он собирался это признавать.  
\- Что? – не выдержал Брок угнетающего молчания. Медсестра уже ощутимо облегченно суетилась вокруг и, кажется, собиралась менять ему повязки на шее. Очевидно, что на нее никакие грехи не давили и атмосфера ей не казалась напряженной. В другой ситуации Брок отмахнулся бы от перевязки и упрямо попытался бы сделать сам, проворчав что-нибудь вроде того, что он не инвалид и не нуждается в сиделке. Раздраженно выдохнув и закатив глаза (а он очеловечился гораздо больше, чем Брок ожидал), Барнс грузно опустился на больничный стул и скрестил руки на груди, принимая очень схожий вид с уставшим от нерадивого ребенка родителем.  
\- Рамлоу, Бога ради, ты можешь хоть раз в жизни обойтись без глупостей? – обречённо пробормотал Барнс.  
\- А ты меня всю жизнь знаешь, чтобы знать обо всех совершенных мною глупостях. И не поминай Бога всуе, его все равно здесь нет.  
\- Я знаю тебя достаточно, чтобы понимать, когда ты нарываешься, - почти что прорычал Барнс, подаваясь вперёд, сверля Брока гневным взглядом. – И сейчас ты нарываешься, что со мной, что со Стивом. Вот скажи, тебе правда все равно, что с тобой будет? – прищурившись, словно он уже знал ответ, спросил Барнс.  
Естественно, ему было не все равно, но хер он в этом признается хоть кому-то.  
\- Может и так, - как мог решительно ответил Брок, после секундного замешательства, которое говорило громче, чем его напускная непреклонность.  
\- Врешь, - Барнс самодовольно откинулся на спинку стула, словно бы Брок добровольно признался в этом.  
\- Чертовы суперсолдаты… - под нос раздраженно пробормотал Рамлоу, не видя смысла в том, чтобы продолжать спорить, потому что Зимний был не только хорошим киллером, он превосходно проводил допросы.  
\- С чертовым суперслухом, - все также самодовольно подметил Барнс. Он уже понял, что этот раунд остался за ним, но не обнадёживал себя, зная, что впереди ещё долгий и тяжелый бой. С Командиром всегда было сложно, но это не было причиной, достаточной для того, чтобы бросить его. Это не являлось достаточной причиной, чтобы бросить кого бы то ни было. В конце концов, все люди оступаются и делают ошибки, но совсем немногим дают второй шанс. Ему второй шанс дал Стив, да и Тони тоже, тяжелая то была беседа… Наташе – Клинт. Барнс был уверен, что Брок тоже заслуживает второй шанс.


	3. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перечитывая, подумала, что мне чего-то не хватает (практики XD), но что есть, то есть. Шоу маст гоу он.  
> Еще я в саммари сейчас впишу информацию о том, что я взяла, а на что забила из канона. Посмотрите, пожалуйста, чтобы все было понятно))

Если Брок думал, что в РАФТЕ его ждал ад, то он жестоко ошибся. По сравнению с физиотерапией под контролем Барнса заточение на дне океана уже казалось прекрасным способом провести остаток своих дней. И это еще до того, как было решено перевезти его из государственной клиники в башню Мстителей, потому что, видите ли, Америка требует предателя себе, а так он вроде как под юрисдикцией ЩИТа и Мстителей. На самом деле он предпочел бы оказаться в лапах госслужащих, была высока вероятность, что там остался кто из Гидры, тот, кто мог бы рассказать ему о его ребятах, чем оказаться в башне, он слышал и о системе видеонаблюдения, в которой просто не было слепых зон, что казалось невероятным, но это же Старк, а так же про всевидящее око имени Джарвис, так что нет, уж лучше быть пленником государства, чем Мстителей, но кто бы его мнения спрашивал, Барнс уже привычным жестом дал ему понять, что он уже все решил, еще и почти что ручки целовал Старку. Неприятно скребло где-то в груди, когда Брок видел, что Барнс до скрежета зубов мил со Старком, как будто провинившийся щенок, еще и смотрел этим своим взглядом, Брок хорошо знал этот взгляд, он и у Зимнего появлялся, когда тот долго без крио был, и Брок всегда велся, чего бы тот не хотел, все равно все желания Зимнего были просты и незамысловаты. И Брок отказывался даже в мыслях называть это чувство ревностью. Он просто не любил Старка и это все объясняло. По крайней мере так он мог сохранять за собой образ бесчувственного мудака, который ненавидит «хороших» парней. Что, впрочем, этих самых «хороших» парней не особо волновало, казалось, они просто-напросто старались его не замечать, как головную боль, которая вроде как есть, но пока не сильно беспокоит, чтобы выпить таблетку, ровно как не замечали в период подготовки к транспортации его намеков о том, что это даст ему прекрасную возможность изучить самое защищенное здание Америки и использовать это в своих целях, а потом и прямых угроз (естественно в отсутствие Барнса), что не оставит камня на камне, когда сможет нормально двигаться. Конечно, он понимал, что это были пустые угрозы, блеф, в котором он был хорош, проблема была в том, что это же понимали и те, кого он пытался запугать. Что он сможет сделать в одиночку? Вряд ли ему дадут свободный доступ в интернет, чтобы он смог найти себе группу поддержки. Наверняка в госпитале у него было больше способов выйти на контакт с кем-то, чем в технологичной башне. И если в госпитале его игнорировали, то в башне, кажется, каждый посчитал своим долгом перед отчизной навестить его и рассказать или намекнуть (в случае Романофф) что с ним будет, если он хотя бы попытается им навредить. Хоть одному из них и Барнс тоже считался. Цитата. Для Старка вообще, казалось, это было своеобразным развлечением – приходить каждый день и своими «остротами» пытаться пробить стену невозмутимости и похуизма, выстроенную давным-давно вокруг Брока. Еще рассказывал о том, что он никогда не поверит, что Рамлоу хороший парень, однако, когда он в башне, за ним проще присматривать и, зная политиков, так было больше уверенности, что он взаперти и никому не придёт в голову использовать его навыки и знания в сомнительных целях. При всей неприязни к нему Брок, мысленно, был вынужден признать, что тут Старк был прав. Не зря он ел свой хлеб, все же. Позже Барнс, узнав об этих визитах Старка, с видом побитого щенка рассказал душещипательную историю о том, что Гидра, в далеком девяносто первом, послала его убить Старков, родителей Тони, о том, что Старк это узнал не так давно, но к тому моменту уже был в курсе всей истории экспериментов и обнулений, что сначала чувствовал себя преданным, обманутым Барнсом, но уложив все факты в голове, пришел к выводу, что виноват не Барнс (с чем сам Барнс был не согласен), а Гидра, которая превратила его в оружие, поэтому все, кто был в ней по своей воле (а обратное о Броке Барнс пока не смог доказать) («И не сможешь» - ответил Брок) для него виновны в смерти его родителей и, за неимением других живых гидровцев, он отрывался на Броке. Просто самая близкая цель и не важно, что Брок сам лично не принимал участия ни в планировании, ни в исполнении этой операции. Не важно, что его вообще на тот момент в Гидре не было. И, черт бы побрал Брока, но эта история повысила его терпимость к острому языку Старка. Просто этот пацан… Как бы Брок не пытался уверить себя, что этот человек для него незнакомец, что они по разные стороны баррикад, этот пацан все равно умудрялся быть Зимним и не Зимним одновременно. И защита, выстроенная вокруг ЕГО Зимнего, постепенно рушилась, позволяя забираться туда Барнсу, смешиваясь вместе с тем образом, все больше очеловечивая его, добавляя ему чувств, таких как вина, растерянность, боль, а порой даже дерзость и самодовольство, отражающихся теперь свободно в его ранее пустом взгляде. У Брока не хватало сил остановить этот процесс, да и, если честно, он не хотел. Он не знал когда, а главное, как, он привязался к Зимнему, ведь главным его жизненным принципом было отсутствие привязанностей. Так было проще в его сфере, привязанности могли стать слабостью, а такую роскошь он себе позволить не мог, ни в армии, ни в Гидре. Может это было иронией судьбы. Может это случилось из-за его гиперответственности – хоть Зимний и не был постоянным членом его команды, но они много миссий прошли вместе, а для Брока каждый под его командованием был либо своим, либо этого человека не могло быть в группе. Так или иначе, теперь, когда команды нет, Барнс был единственным выжившим по сей момент, и был он постоянным членом или нет, Зимний все равно воспринимался как «свой» и спустя столько лет, сейчас, Брок не мог ничего поделать с собой, хотя и понимал, что в определенный момент он все равно будет вынужден уйти и оставить Барнса в прошлом. Почему бы не пойти на поводу у своих демонов один последний раз, тем более что он знал цену расплаты? Брок знал, что Барнс почувствовал это, то, что он сдался, признал в Барнсе Зимнего, пусть в слух никто ничего не сказал и Брок продолжал все так же ворчать как старый хрен, и один только взгляд Барнса в момент понимания, радость, которой наполнились его глаза, как у ребенка, обнаружившего на Рождество под елкой подарок, о котором он мечтал, стоил этого решения. Брок старался не задумываться, почему его сердце словно болезненно сжалось (это просто мышца, она не может болезненно сжиматься), впервые глядя на это счастливое выражение на лице Барнса. Это все возраст и количество кофеина и спиртного, выпитое в прошлом, он не становится сентиментальным, нет.  
Из всех визитов самый удивительный и необъяснимый был визит Бартона. Он пришел, когда Барнса не было, просто притащил пиво и пиццу, просто молча открыл одну бутылку, вручил Броку, потом достал откуда-то тарелки (возможно тоже притащил с собой) и, водрузив на них еще горячее сырное нечто, протянул одну из них Броку, который не стал отказываться, потому что во-первых, он не чувствовал себя виноватым, во-вторых, если Бартон хотел его убить или отравить, он бы давно уже это сделал, а в-третьих, даже в башне его кормили больничной едой, точнее Барнс в него ее запихивал, как в старые добрые времена только наоборот, от которой его тошнило уже при одном ее виде. Ни соли, ни вкуса, ничего, что могло бы быть вредно организму, который все еще восстанавливался. Так что пицца была словно благословением свыше, тем более не приправленная никакими угрозами и обвинениями, тем более в отсутствие Барнса, который внимательным снайперским взглядом следил за соблюдением всех рекомендаций. Что, однако, не отменяло странность ситуации. Словно снизойдя до сирых и убогих, которым все надо объяснять, Бартон, уже уходя, просто сказал:  
\- Все мы совершали ошибки в прошлом.  
И все. И это стало словно выстрелом прямо в голову, в мозг, в самое сердце. Ударом под дых, от которого действительно на момент перехватило дыхание, а в голове стало пусто и звонко. Словно то, что Бартон признался в своём не совершенстве разбило его восприятие мира, его уверенность, что у него только один путь, тот, который он выбрал много лет назад, который сделал из него того, кем он являлся, из-за которого он оказался на больничной койке, с перемолотым в кашу телом, который дальше вел только глубже, будь то РАФТ на дне океана, либо преисподняя. Словно невысказанная Бартоном поддержка пробила брешь во выстроенной Броком стене вокруг его жизненного выбора кем быть. Как может он, Брок, начать другую жизнь? Не может же, не в его возрасте, не с его багажом, не с его характером. Или все же может? А если попробовать? Отбросить ослиное упрямство и принять протянутую Барнсом руку? Брок почувствовал подступающую тошноту и постарался успокоиться, но следом пришло и чувство нехватки воздуха, и блять, Брок знает, что такое панические атаки, спасибо большое, он слишком стар для этого дерьма. Однако понимание происходящего не помогло ситуации, и он попытался сосредоточиться на дыхании, но сука, это оказалось сложнее, когда легкие словно сжались до размера куриной жопки, а съеденная недавно пицца так и норовила оказаться на больничном полу. В какой-то момент перед лицом Брока оказалось лицо Барнса, губы которого шевелились, воспроизводя какие-то звуки, которые отказывались складываться для Брока в слитные слова. С трудом сконцентрировавшись, он смог по движению губ различить такие слова как «вдох» и «выдох», а потом и услышать их, как будто кто-то уменьшил децибелы звона в ушах, когда Брок понял, что Барнс ему говорил. Постепенно легкие поддались и вновь стали работать сами, без помощи Барнса, а сердце перестало выбиваться из тела, принимая стандартный ритм. Сконфуженный тем, что Барнс увидел его в таком состоянии, Брок откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза, не готовый встретиться с ним взглядом. Он, блять, неустрашимый (бывший) командир СТРАЙКа и самого Барнса, он прошел кучу дерьма, вылезал из таких передряг, из которых другие вылезали либо вперед ногами, либо прямиком в психушку, у него не может быть слабостей, а тем более такой херни, как панические атаки. Пока он думал, как бы так сделать вид, что ничего не было, он почувствовал нечто странное. Открыв глаза и опустив взгляд, он увидел, что его ладони были в руках Барнса, а большие пальцы – живой и металлический и возможно абсолютно безотчетно – успокаивающе поглаживали тыльные стороны его ладоней. Слегка, чуть-чуть, но они делали именно это. Поняв, куда смотрел Брок, Барнс неторопливо, как будто его ни капли не смущали свои собственные действия, опустил его руки обратно на кровать и отошел, все еще не спуская напряженного взгляда. Брок вздохнул. Видимо, отвертеться не получится. Но Барнс, как всегда, будучи непредсказуемым как лосось в кустах черники, начал абсолютно не с того конца, однако безошибочно попадая в цель.  
\- В палате, и от тебя кстати, пахнет пиццей и пивом.  
Морально готовый к другому разносу, Брок оказался на секунду застигнут врасплох, но быстро сориентировался.  
\- Больничная еда отвратительна, и ты это знаешь, кстати, - не сдержавшись, передразнил Брок. Барнс и бровью не повел на провокацию. – Нельзя меня винить в том, что я соскучился по нормальной еде.  
\- И как же она, интересно, попала к тебе? Прежде чем отвечать какую-нибудь чушь, учти, что я могу и у Джарвиса спросить.  
\- Бартон, - сжав челюсть и чуть скрипнув зубами просто ответил Брок. Он не собирался отчитываться перед своей роботизированной сиделкой за каждое свое движение, учитывая, что он в них, итак, ограничен.  
Глаза Барнса на долю секунды изумленно расширились, и это единственное, что выдало его удивление отличным от остальных визитом Бартона.  
\- И что он хотел такого, что после его ухода тебя накрыло?  
Глаза Брока сузились, уставившись на непоколебимую фигуру Барнса, пытаясь просверлить в нем дырку, но этого парня один грозный взгляд не брал. Вообще мало что брало.   
\- Меня не накрывало, - раздраженно выдохнув, нагло соврал Брок, решив все-таки гнуть свою линию до конца, но тему на всякий случай перевел. – Ничего он не хотел.  
Барнс птица не гордая, насчет первого заявления спорить до посинения не стал.  
\- Не заставляй меня просить Джарвиса показать запись визита, - в голосе Барнса было слышно недовольство.  
\- Он перед уходом сморозил какую-то ересь про ошибки, окей? – раздраженно проворчал Брок.  
\- Брок, - теперь в голосе Барнса уже была угроза, и, как будто было мало этого, он слегка передвинулся вперед, как будто собирался, если понадобиться, применить силу.  
\- Блять, Барнс… Тебе вот принципиально, да?  
\- Рамлоу.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо! – вскинув руки, то ли сдаваясь, то ли в защитном жесте, воскликнул Брок. – Он сказал, что все мы совершали ошибки. Имел ли он в виду нас, включая меня или просто вас, я не в курсе, он не уточнял, - протараторил он на одном дыхании, а после скрестил руки на груди. Он знал, что это защитный жест, спасибо большое, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Он защищался.  
\- И?  
\- Что и? – Брок, знал, к чему клонил Барнс, он был сам неплох в психологии, иначе какой бы из него был командир, но из чистого упрямства делал вид, что не понимал. Даже если он допустил мысль, чтобы сдаться на милость Барнса, он не собирался упрощать тому задачу. Может тогда Барнс быстрее устанет от него, чем Брок примет окончательное решение.  
\- Что в его словах было такое, на что твой мозг отреагировал панической атакой? – на удивленный взгляд Брока, тот только самодовольно хмыкнул. Да, это был уже далеко не Зимний, но Броку, однако, нравились эти изменения в парне, черт бы побрал его сентиментальность. – Что? У меня было много свободного времени, целая папка диагнозов и проснувшееся любопытство, в период моего лечения и удаления программирования Гидры. Я лично знаком с ними и могу узнать, когда вижу приступ. Как, например, было только что.  
\- И как же так получилось, что местные маги медицины смогли, судя по твоему вполне адекватному виду, привести твои прожаренные до корочки мозги в порядок? – едко спросил Брок, не осторожничая в подборе выражений. Говнюк как есть.  
\- Регенерация. Не такая сильная, как у Росомахи или Халка, скажем, но все же. Это же мешало ГИДРЕ стереть мою личность до конца, ты и сам видел, что начиналось спустя месяц обнуления. И поэтому они были постоянными. Но ты не уходи от ответа, - Барнс расплылся в знающей улыбке.  
Брок едва слышно выматерился. А он уже понадеялся, что отвлёк Барнса. Но тот, как породистая ищейка – как взяла след ничем не собьёшь.  
\- Самодовольство – это не есть добродетель, если тебе еще не рассказывали, - пробурчал Брок, не оставляя последней надежды отвертеться. - Хотя, если мы берём как образец добродетели Кэпа, то это, конечно, обязательный атрибут.  
Барнс снисходительно улыбнулся, глядя на Брока. Он знал, что Брок недолюбливает Стива, более того, догадывался даже почему, спасибо усиленным когнитивным способностям, а Стив в свою очередь недолюбливал Брока и тут тоже было понятно почему. Так что лезть в это дело он не собирался. Сами разберутся, не маленькие.  
\- У тебя не получится перевести тему, Брок.  
Брок скосил скептический взгляд на него. Вцепился ведь в кость, не отберёшь…  
\- Да блять, не знаю я, что задело в его словах, - и сам же скривился от прозвучавшего вранья, а увидев, что Барнс тоже не купился, лишь закатил глаза. – Ладно! Ладно! - тяжело выдохнув и отведя взгляд, Брок решился на вторую попытку. - Романофф, Бартон… Я и до этого знал о том, что у них есть темное прошлое, но никто не любит поднимать эту тему, как же, Мстители, репутация и все такое. Поэтому это все как бы есть, но прикрыто темной завесой. Ну а я знал из внутренних баз, двойной агент я или кто. И тут приходит этот, сам признаётся, что не без греха, а между строк, а я хорош в чтении между строк, работа с Пирсом и не тому научит, - при упоминании Пирса, Барнс чуть ощутимо дёрнулся, Брок сделал мысленную пометку разобраться с этим позже. – Между строк, или слов, учитывая, что это с натяжкой одна строка, мол, это все не помешало ему пересмотреть свои взгляды и принять в итоге другую сторону. И будто нет между мной и ним разницы, словно я также могу измениться. Знаешь, я ведь не в том возрасте для всего этого дерьма в стиле «а ты на какой стороне Силы», - Брок чувствовал, что, начав, уж не мог остановиться, как будто плотину наконец проломило и все накопившееся решило вылиться разом. – Раскаявшийся грешник? Спустя столько лет и столько дел? Смешно. А чего раньше-то не раскаялся?  
\- Раньше у тебя не особо много вариантов было, - тихо произнёс Барнс, очевидно не очень желая вмешиваться в исповедь, но также не желая, чтобы Брок впал в петлю непрощения самого себя, как он когда-то.  
\- Были, что уж греха таить, но всегда была вероятность оказаться в итоге за решеткой. А туда я никогда не рвался. И тут я вспомнил тебя и твоё желание мне помочь. И меня посетила внезапная глупая мысль, что может можно согласиться, может есть шанс, может стоит попытаться. Сейчас думаю и аж смешно. Ну, где я и где искупление, - Брок невесело хмыкнул, не решаясь перевести взгляд на Барнса. - Блять, всю душу вынул. Доволен?  
Одного взгляда на Барнса было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он наверняка зря признался. Тот сиял от радости словно Брок не просто допустил возможность того, что может быть он смог бы попробовать тот вариант, что предлагал Барнс, а уже бежал, теряя тапки, к Роджерсу признаваться во всех смертных грехах. Да, не стоило этого делать, ой не стоило… Только вот сказанного не воротишь, а Барнс обладал, пожалуй, что феноменальной памятью, даже в пору Зимнего ему хватало одного пробега по данным о цели. Надежды на то, что он случайно в один день забудет все, что ему только что наговорил Брок не было, однако этот вовсе не означало, что Брок не может попытаться его разубедить в услышанном. Вот хотя бы просто вопреки.  
\- Как я уже сказал, нелепая была мысль, за нее мне снизошла, видимо, небесная кара, - иронично прохрипел Брок, пытаясь свести все в стеб и шутку. – Все, урок усвоен, больше никаких шальных мыслей.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что все не так, - как-то поник, почувствовав, что битва еще не выиграна, Барнс.  
\- Вот, блять, Барнс, почему именно я? Что, других преступников, которых можно наставить на путь истинный нет? Чего я-то именно?  
\- Просто… Ты особенный. За все время, из всех людей, только ты был по-своему заботлив ко мне. Даже ребята из СТРАЙКА, - Барнс на секунду замешкался, словно понимая, что это не самая безопасная тема для Брока. Но все равно продолжил. – Даже ребята никогда не делали для меня более того, что им говорили или было написано в инструкциях. И не всегда даже то, что было положено по инструкции.  
Брок догадывался об этом. Но слышать подтверждение этому было все равно не очень приятно. Хотя, ребята и не обязаны были ничего делать, обязанности по Зимнему всегда лежали целиком и полностью на хэндлере, просто Пирс любил перекладывать любую ответственность с себя на свободные и не очень головы и плечи. Поэтому винить их тоже нельзя. Это просто Рамлоу со своим синдромом гиперответственности делал не только то, что должен был Пирс, но еще и то, что в принципе мог и от чего никто бы не умер. Что-то вроде притащить старую энциклопедию, которую случайно нашел на базе и дать полистать Зимнему в дороге, дать сигарету, когда сам курил и потом от скуки учить Зимнего как курить, дать попробовать пиво и смотреть как тот морщится, а потом смотреть на незамутненную радость, когда поделился своим куском пиццы, ведь Зимнему обычную еду не предлагали, у него были его суперсбалансированные суперкоктейли ужасного зеленого цвета на вид и консистенции поноса. Броку было элементарно больно смотреть как Зимний это потреблял. От одного воспоминания и то становилось плохо.  
\- Ну, не их вина, что по должностным инструкциям забота о Зимнем не входила в их должностные обязанности, - все же счел важным заступиться за своих ребят Брок.  
\- Я знаю и понимаю. Но ты, - Барнс поднял на него больной взгляд, все еще не совсем отойдя от темных флешбеков прошлого, где не было Брока. – Ты другой. Ты относился по-другому. Не как к… Оружию, - запнувшись, тихо закончил Барнс.  
\- Блять… - Брок оказался совсем не готов к такому повороту событий. Да, он готов отстаивать свои взгляды, мнение, позицию до последнего, но сейчас Барнс давил прямо на больное. И Брок отчаянно искал слова для того, чтобы наименее безболезненно для них обоих остаться на своей территории, в своей зоне комфорта. Но, блять, когда он мог сказать нет, если Зимний, а теперь и Барнс, смотрел на него взглядом побитого щенка. В конце концов он обречённо выдохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным.  
\- Хорошо. Я попробую, - Брок устало закрыл глаза. События последнего часа довольно сильно измотали его все ещё восстанавливающийся организм. – Но я заранее предупреждаю, что все равно ничего не получится, - он все равно упрямо заявил.  
В ответ он услышал тишину, и, удивлённый, даже открыл глаза и приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть, не ушёл ли Барнс, устав с ним препираться, но тот лишь молча сидел на оккупированном им стуле, слабо улыбаясь, словно зная что-то такое, чего не знал Брок. Возведя глаза к потолку, негодуя на суперсолдат и их суперуверенность, Брок опустил голову на подушку и позволил себе отдохнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кого-то смутило то, что у Брока случилась ПА, то у вас просто никогда не случалось резких и глобальных переоценок ценностей. Брок еще легко отделался.


End file.
